heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultralisk
|cost=200 200 |buildtime=60 |produced=Larva |req=Ultralisk Cavern |hotkey=U |groundattack=20 |airattack=n\a |armor=1 |range=1 |sight=7 |cooldown=15 }} The Ultralisk is a Zerg heavy ground unit. Overview The Ultralisk is a 20 meter long and 5 meter highBill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. living battering ram, evolved from the docile Brontolith; a creature that the Ultralisk now bears little resemblence to.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Ultralisks serve as the backbone of the Zerg Swarm, possessing an exceptionally thick carpace.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Ultralisks attack using large, bone-like scythes which portrude from their backs. Known as "Kaiser Blades", these scythes are nearly indestructible. Possessing monomolecular edges,Ultralisk (Zerg strategy guide). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-27. these scythes are able to tear through most substances with ease. Prolonged exposure to Vespene gas later resulted in an enhancement of the Ultralisks' physical capabilities, among which was the evolution of a more hardened exoskeletal shell and the ability to carry out anabolic synthesis, alterations being made to the glands that produce endomorphins and adrenal fluids. These "evolutions" manifested widely during the Brood War. Game Unit ]] The Ultralisk's main boon is staying power. Its attack is not so impressive given its size and expense, but it can last long enough to deal out the damage. Perhaps most importantly of all it may draw attention that would otherwise be directed against less survivable Zerg units. The Ultralisk is relatively slow and unwieldy. Care must be taken to ensure that it attacks with the rest of the force and does not get stuck in chokepoints. Swarms of smaller units, cloaked units and air units can easily trap an unsupported Ultralisk and bring it down. Ultralisks are one of the few Zerg ground units that cannot Burrow. Upgrades * Melee Attacks * Carapace * Anabolic Synthesis : Brood Wars Only : Cost: 200 200 : Upgraded at: Ultralisk Cavern : Increases speed. * Chitinous Plating : Brood Wars Only : Cost: 150 150 : Upgraded at: Ultralisk Cavern : Increases armor by 2. StarCraft: Ghost Ultralisks appear in StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II The Ultralisk features in current builds of StarCraft II.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14. It made an appearance at the Game Developers Conference 2008. The new Ultralisk has four tusks.2008-02-20. GDC08: Blizzard's approach to MMOs. WoW Insider. Accessed 2008-02-22. The image is still subject to change; it is not the final version.Karune. 2008-02-21. ULTRALISK pic, so ****** sweet!!!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-28. The Ultralisk is capable of stepping over smaller units such as Zerglings and may have the ability to attack multiple enemy units. It has also evolved the ability to burrow.Rise. 2008-03-10. Behold The Culmination Of Your History. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. Special Ultralisk Strains Blade Guardian Blade Guardian is a powerful Ultralisk strain. One appeared on Brontes IV. The Torrasque The Torrasque is a powerful Ultralisk strain with greatly increased damage and resilience. A number have shown the ability to reincarnate. Wise Old Torrasque The Wise Old Torrasque is a particular Torrasque which leads a mercenary Brood, the Swarm of the Torrasque. Trivia The Ultralisk's name is often shortened to "Ultra" in online culture (most notably among Korean players). References Category:StarCraft Zerg units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category: StarCraft II Zerg units